It's hard to say no
by Cookiess85
Summary: - Tengo dieciocho años y estoy desesperada. La típica mala suerte de toda adolescente la he cogido yo. Si me gusta Matt. No, el no tiene novia, pero le gustaría. Y lo siento pero no, no soy esa. Enamorada desde el mismo chico desde que tengo uso de razon y aqui estamos, mi ultimo año, mi ultima y unica oportunidad. Pero toda esta historia se complica.


Capítulo 01.

"Todo esto es culpa mía"

Es lo único en lo que puedo pensar nada más levantarme esta mañana. Después de un verano sin ningún movimiento destacable, me preparo para ir al instituto. Este año soy de última promoción, por lo tanto a partir de ahora viene lo difícil.

Mis padres me han estado agobiando a su manera con las universidades todo el verano. Pero a mí eso me da igual, yo lo tengo planeado desde que sabía que iría a la universidad de California en San Francisco. ¿El que iba estudiar? Ni idea. ¿El por qué? Matt.

Matt era uno de mis compañeros de clase desde que éramos chicos. No era popular, pero si se encontraba entre los más guapos del instituto. Y era normal. Es bastante alto y la forma en la que tiene cortado su cabello castaño claro es perfecta. Luego tiene unos ojos azules oscuros penetrantes y es bastante educado. Es más, yo diría que nunca lo he visto enfadado con nadie. Simplemente es perfecto, o al menos para mí.

Desde que hace dos años en mitad de clase me comento cual iba a ser su universidad, yo ya sabía la mía. Puede soñar algo patético lo reconozco, pero os aseguro que no estáis en mi posición.

Volviendo al presente, una vez que termine de recogerme el cabello, lo cual es el mismo dilema de todos los días, me puse los primeros pantalones y camiseta que encontré por el armario. Baje corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina donde ya estaba mi hermano James desayunando.

- Vas a llegar tarde como no muevas ese trasero más rápido esta vez- dijo mientras me miraba de reojo y se reía - todos los años el mismo show.

Sin comentarios. Una mirada fulminante bastara. Cogí una pieza de fruta y salí corriendo. Tenía que pasar a recoger a Rachel que me estaba esperando desde hace cinco minutos. Menos mal que vivíamos cerca. Ella ha sido mi mejor amiga desde siempre y a la única a la que le cuento mis dilemas interiores como yo los llamo. Este verano habíamos estado un poco más distanciadas ya que pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo con su nuevo novio Alex. Lo detesto, es arrogante y presuntuoso para alguien tan amable y simpática, pero bueno es su decisión. Por suerte él era un año mayor y se había ido de la ciudad para estudiar y seguir con su carrera de "músico".

Una vez recogí a Rachel nos dirigimos hacia el instituto. Este año íbamos a estar menos clases juntas, una pena no tendría a nadie con quien hablar cuando me aburriese.

Deje varias cosas en mi casillero y fui hacia mi clase de Historia. Si el primer día y la primera hora de este nuevo año y ya estaba deseando acabar. Una vez llegue di gracias a que este año pusieron los asientos separados. Me quitaban el dilema de con quien me voy a sentar. Cuando me senté en la antepenúltima fila vi entrar a Amanda, Maddy para los amigos. Dios como deseaba ser como ella. Era bastante guapa por decirlo de una forma suave, su larga y lacia melena le caía hasta su pequeña cinturita y un liguero flequillo le hacía resaltar los ojos verdes que tenía. Una muñequita. Es de las típicas personas que aunque no quieran destacan, incluso con una bolsa por ropa.

Era bastante "simpática" teniendo en cuenta de que era la más popular del instituto. Por lo menos no era una mala arpía que criticaba a la gente, simplemente daba consejitos de forma sutiles a quienes ella creía necesario.

Y yo sabía tanto de esta muchacha simplemente porque era mi oponente. Bueno, eso de oponente es relativo… Matt estaba loco por ella.

- Hola Abby, ¿Qué tal tu verano? – dijo ella cuando paso por mi lado.

- Genial – momento de exageración- ¿y el tuyo?

- Bastante liado, ya sabes. Tuvimos que irnos a casa del padre de Hunter en Nueva York y de allí a las vacaciones que teníamos planeados juntos. Y luego cuando vinimos estaba lo de las universidades para el año que viene… lo típico.

Nuestra conversación no pasaba de ahí. Relación cordial. Ella fardaba de vida y yo asentía y callaba. Por suerte el profesor entro en la clase y ella se desplazó dos mesas más de mí.

A mitad de la clase el teléfono me sonó y vi que Rachel ya me echaba de menos.

- "Odio este día desde ya"

- "no es peor que el mío te lo aseguro…"- envié y antes de que contestara- "adivina con quien estoy en clase"

- "Míster ven y abrázame de una vez"- dijo ella riéndose de mí.

- "No, Barbie Malibu y que difícil es mi vida"

- "Ouch, eso es peor… ¿te has enterado que está saliendo con Hunter Adams?"

- "si, ya me lo ha dejado muy claro ella…" – sonó el timbre y levante mi mirada para ver como el profesor recogía y se marchaba- "Ahora nos vemos "

A lo largo del día pase como un zombie de clase en clase. Con menudos ánimos empezaba yo este curso. Yo hoy terminaba el día mientras que Rachel se quedaba entrenando una hora mas para el equipo de voleyball. Decidí esperarla mientras en la cafetería mientras tomaba algo y leía algún libro.

Cuando por fin termino y me envió un mensaje para que la encontrara en la puerta pague rápidamente lo que había tomado y recogí mis cosas. Entretenida con cerrar la cremallera de mi bolso al salir de la cafetería tropezó con una enorme pared. Una enorme pared que tenía nombre.

- Ey! Más cuidado cuando caminas bonita – dijo cuándo con una mano ponía separación entre él y yo empujándome el hombro.

- Oh! Lo siento mucho – dije mientras me colocaba el pelo detrás del oído y miraba hacia el suelo- Yo no te había visto venir y…

- No tengo tiempo para estar contigo hablando… asique…- me rodeo y me dejo con la boca abierta mirando al frente.

- Imbécil.- susurre y salí de allí con miedo de que me hubiera escuchado.

Omitiendo el "encantador" encuentro recogí a Rachel y la lleve a su casa. A estas horas no habría nadie en la mía por lo tanto conduje rápido para disfrutar de mi paz solitaria. Cuando deje el coche y me baje me fije en que el coche de los vecinos de enfrente estaba allí. Mi corazón empezó a ir más rápido. Si no me equivocaba esta mañana no estaba y mi hermano me había dicho que no vendrían hasta dentro de dos días… pero allí estaba, aparcado perfectamente delante de su casa y de la mía.

Como una estúpida fui andando hasta mi puerta sin apartar la mirada buscando una señal de que había alguien dentro. Y como por arte de magia de repente su ventana se abrió. Allí estaba el. Matt estaba de vuelta en su casa, justo frente la mía.


End file.
